


Brand New

by sorrytokeepyouwaiting



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bad girl bri, Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, also ditzy aquaria, both idiots though, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrytokeepyouwaiting/pseuds/sorrytokeepyouwaiting
Summary: This was...so rushed, sorry





	Brand New

The sound of bass blared throughout the small house and probably would have been disturbing the neighborhood, had it not been 11 pm on New Years Eve. Brianna messy danced in a crowd of people, already drunk and newly single after finding out her girlfriend of seven months had been cheating on her for four. Some crack-skinny looking girl with wild jet black hair caught Brianna's eye. She was yelling at some guy who's face was dripping wet, probably with whatever drink had previously been in the girls now-empty cup. The party was too loud and Brianna was too drunk to catch what they were talking about but when the girl whipped her hair around, slammed her empty cup on the table and stormed off into another room, Brianna saw that her porcelain skin had black tear stains running down it. Now what kind of a drunk girl would Brianna be to not follow a crying girl into the bathroom?  
She forced her way through the crowd of people, all taller than her, hoping she doesn't lose sight of the girl. The blonde head of hair bobbed around as she hurried to a darker hallway, just off of the busy living room and trying each door until she got a response.  
"Go away, Brett."  
Brianna opened the door anyway and found exactly what she had expected. A drunk brunette, sitting on the floor, crying. She sat next to her as the brunette stared cautiously, eventually settling her head on the shoulder that had blonde hair cascading over it.  
"Brett, huh?" After the sniffling girl didn't say anything back, Brianna continued. "Did you guys break up?"  
At this point the crying had slowed down a little bit. The girl nodded, then closed her eyes and titled her head so that her nose was pointing to the ceiling and her head was resting on the wall behind them. "That's a damn shame, I can't really see you because of all of the mascara on your face but I bet you're like, really hot and really cool and way too good for any guy named Brett, I have never met a good Brett." The girl's shoulders shook slightly as she humored Brianna with a forced giggle and Brianna went on with her drunken and slurred monologue. "I just broke up with someone too, they were cheating on me for like half of the time that we were dating like, who does that, it's so rude. We always talked about moving in and I was getting so excited for our new years kiss like it's such a small thing but also not ya'know?"  
Brianna was no where near being done with talking but she heard sobbing and looked down to find the other girl crying again.  
"I forgot about mine and Brett's new years kiss."  
"Oh my god, Brett? Again? Get over it sis." She was interrupted again as the brunette leaped over to the toilet and leaned over to vomit. Brianna followed and let her throw up while she held her hair away from her face. "New year, new man, that's what I'm saying." She took a hair tie from her wrist and used it to put the long black hair into a messy bun.  
"Ya'know what? Ya-you're right, men ain't shit, I don't need him."  
"Yeah! Now stand up and let's go have some fun." The girl with the black hair started to sit up, stopped to vomit once more then finished standing up. She stuck her hand out to the shorter blonde to shake and said "I'm Aquaria, by the way." Brianna stared at the hand in front of her but didn't dare touch it, instead she pointed and replied "I just watched you wipe vomit off of your face with that hand. I'm Brianna."

\---  
In the next hour, the two girls got to know each other better and drank plenty while doing it, both trying to forget the heartaches that they were feeling. In the last few moments before midnight, the girls were both slurring the words that they could get out without hiccuping.  
"You know what Brianna?" Aquaria was shouting over the noise of the party while Bri sat on the couch next to her listening.  
"What?"  
"You're like...my soulmate. Like, you're my best friend, you are my best friend."  
"I love you so much Aquaria, you're my best friend too."  
The room around them erupted into a chorus "10! 9! 8!..."  
"Bri, I think we should kiss, like a best friend kiss, ya'know."  
"Yeah let's do it."  
The two joined in with everyone else around them as Bri moved to Aquaria's lap. "3! 2! 1!"  
They locked lips and it was bad, all of it was bad. They bumped their foreheads and their teeth hit each other, Aquaria still vaguely tasted like vomit and they both had dry lips. Aquaria was the one to break it apart. "Hey I love you but let's never do that again, not drunk at least."  
"That's fair. Hey, happy new year."  
"Happy new year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...so rushed, sorry


End file.
